warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Legion
Horus in Pre-Heresy Luna Wolves Legion colours]] The Black Legion is a Traitor Legion of Chaos Space Marines united in the pursuit of a single purpose and opposed to the infighting that consumes so many of their Chaos Space Marine brethren, as they serve Chaos Undivided. They are always brought together in great numbers when it is the will of their Warmaster, Abaddon the Despoiler, the heir of Horus. Whenever the entire Black Legion is called to battle, it marks the beginning of another of Abaddon's Black Crusades against the Imperium of Man. The Black Legion was one of the 9 First Founding Legions of Space Marines that turned Traitor to the Imperium during the Horus Heresy. The XVI Legion was originally known as the Luna Wolves during the Great Crusade. In honour of Horus' great achievements during the latter years of that era after the victory over the Orks during the Ullanor Crusade, the Emperor suggested that the Legion be renamed the Sons of Horus. Horus eventually instituted this change following his conversion to the service of the Dark Gods of Chaos on the world of Davin. After Horus' treachery and defeat during the Horus Heresy, however, the Legion was renamed "the Black Legion". Legion History The Space Marines of the Luna Wolves Legion were created by implanting human males from the violent hive gangs inhabiting a planet called Cthonia with the gene-seed of Horus. This planet allegedly existed in one of Earth's closest neighboring star systems. Being within reach even for non-Warp-capable spacecraft, Cthonia had been colonized, built upon, tunneled and mined probably since the dawn of human interstellar space travel. As such, all natural resources had been stripped away and used up millennia before, and the ancient mining technology had long since been rediscovered and removed by the Adepts of Mars. The planet that remained was largely useless and abandoned, completely riddled with catacombs, crumbling industrial plant and exhausted mine-workings. Horus, the true Primarch of the Luna Wolves, was the first of the Primarchs to be recovered by the Emperor, having been cast much closer to Terra than the others by the Ruinous Powers, and was found at a much younger age. As a result, Horus was for many years the Emperor's only son, and there was a great affinity between them. The Emperor spent much time with his protege, teaching and encouraging him. Horus was soon placed in command of the XVI Legion, which he renamed the Luna Wolves - ten thousand Space Marines created from his own genetic code. With these warriors to lead, Horus accompanied the Emperor for the first thirty years of the Great Crusade, and together they forged the initial expansion of the young Imperium of Man. Horus' own Legion had all the glory of being the greatest Primarch's personal guard, and they shared Horus' credo of fighting to be the best. Under his inspiring command, the Luna Wolves were always at the forefront of the latest campaign of the Great Crusade, pushing the boundaries of the Imperium ever wider, driving further and further into the galaxy and striving to conquer and liberate more worlds than the other Legions. At the conclusion of the campaign to bring the world of Ullanor into Imperial Compliance by destroying the largest Ork Waaagh! yet encountered, the Emperor declared it the greatest victory yet for his mighty Imperium and was said to bestow much praise upon the Luna Wolves and Horus for their part in the campaign. The most notable reward was the renaming of the Lunar Wolves Legion. The Emperor sent word that henceforth they would be known as the Sons of Horus, in honour of their Primarch. Horus himself was given the title Warmaster - now officially the supreme commander of the Emperor's military forces on the Great Crusade. Before he could return to Terra to be officially invested with his new title, Horus apparently fell ill while his Legion was conquering a small feral world called Davin. During his convalescence, he took part in the induction ceremony of an aboriginal warrior lodge on the planet. This was the Primarch's well-tried practice to develop ties with local populations - feral natives were more easily recruited into the Imperial fold when the 'Warriors from the Stars' had become brothers. However, this time was different. In the days that followed, Horus' officers detected a change in his character. It is now presumed by Imperial scholars that the Davin warrior lodge was in fact a Chaos coven, which somehow managed to ensnare the Warmaster. The Warmaster proceeded to introduce similar "warrior lodges" into his own Legion, and then others under his command. Horus' fealty had changed; many in his Legion believed that he was actually possessed by a Daemon. Whether or not this is true, it is certain that he was now allied body and soul to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, and he had a new vision for the Imperium with himself rather than the Emperor at its head. The Sons of Horus, already fiercely loyal and proud of their Warmaster, had no hesitation in following their Primarch's lead. They quickly renounced their oaths to the Emperor and started to worship Horus and his new gods from the Warp. The Chaos corruption spread to every Imperial organisation with which Horus had dealings, including a division of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and from there to the Collegia Titanica and the Legio Cybernetica. The other Primarchs Horus knew like brothers, and was already well practiced at motivating them. Appealing to their pride, martial prowess, and courage, while playing upon past grudges and favours against the Emperor and the other Primarchs, the Warmaster gained the loyalty of fully half the Primarchs and their Space Marine Legions. The war that followed, called the Horus Heresy by later generations, was the most terrible in the history of the Imperium, and came close to shattering it forever. Space Marines fought Space Marines and Titans fought Titans as Terra was invaded, and the Imperial Palace itself was besieged and breached. In the end, though, it was Horus who was slain by the power of the Emperor, and with him died the rebellion. It was a traumatic and devastating blow for the Sons of Horus. Leaderless, the remnants of the Legion fled into the Eye of Terror, where Abbadon the Despoiler eventually rose to claim the mantle of Warmaster and become Horus' heir as the foremost of the Traitor Marines of Chaos. Notable Campaigns *'The Fall of Reillis' (Unknown Date.M30) - During the first thirty years of the Great Crusade, at the fortified city of Reillis, a human settlement unwilling to accept Imperial Compliance, the defenders used secret tunnels to infiltrate behind the besieging Imperial army and hundreds of enemy shock troops swamped the command encampment. Unprepared and unarmoured, the Emperor and Horus fought back-to-back until a plasma blast stunned Horus and sent him staggering to the ground. The Emperor stood over the Primarch and refused to give ground until reinforcements arrived to drive their attackers back. *'The Scouring of Gorro (Unknown Date.M30)' - During the first thirty years of the Great Crusade, on the Ork-infested planet of Gorro, Horus repaid his debt to the Emperor for saving his life by hacking the arm from a huge, frenzied Greenskin Warlord as it struggled to choke the life out of the Master of Mankind. *'The Keylek' Genocide (927.M30) - The Luna Wolves fought against the reptilian race known as the Keylekid, ultimately wiping these xenos from the face of the galaxy. This was a long, brutal and miserable campaign that was fought long before Horus was made the Imperial Warmaster. At this time Horus was referred to simply as "The Commander" by the Astartes of his Legion. *'The Assault on Dahinta' ' '(987.M30) - Fought side-by-side with their brother Legion, the Emperor's Children against a Machine-Race (sentient robots) called the Overseers, who were led by the foul xenos known as the Archdroid. *'Ullanor Crusade' (Unknown Date.M31) - The Ullanor Crusade was a vast Imperial assault on the Ork empire of the Overlord Urrlak Urruk during the Great Crusade of the 31st Millennium. The capital world of this empire, and the site of the final assault, lay in the Ullanor System of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Crusade included the deployment of 100,000 Space Marines, 8,000,000 Imperial Army troops, and thousands of Imperial starships and their support personnel. The Luna Wolves spearheaded the assault into the heart of Urlakk`s fortress-palace. During the height of the assault Horus and a retinue of Luna Wolves Terminators came face to face with the massive Ork warlord and a retinue of forty Ork nobs. Horus charged into the nobs, hacking them apart with his lightning claws until he finally faced the Ork Overlord himself. Urlakk was simply no match for the Primarch's skill and unnatural power. First crippling his enemy. Horus hefted Urlakk`s broken body out onto the roof and threw it screaming from the battlements to fall far below amongst the horde of Orks still assaulting the lower levels. Seeing their mighty leader defeated sent a panic through the Greenskin forces, which started to fall back from the terminators. But the fleeing mobs found they had nowhere to run, as the outer walls had been breached by the attacking Luna Wolves, and the day turned into a slaughter. Back in the Overlord's chamber. Horus found every Ork and Terminator dead, apart from the gore-drenched First Captain of the 1st Company, Abaddon, surrounded by crushed and broken bodies. Following the defeat of the Orks of Ullanor, the Emperor of Mankind returned to Terra to begin work on his vast secret project to open up the Eldar Webway secretly located beneath the Imperial Palace for Mankind's use. In recognition of this great victory, Horus was elevated to the esteemed rank of Supreme Commander of the Imperial armed forces and granted the title of Imperial Warmaster. He now possessed command authority over all of his fellow Primarchs and every Expeditionary Fleet of the Great Crusade. The most notable reward was the renaming of his Legion. The Emperor sent word that henceforth they would be known as the Sons of Horus, in honour of their Primarch. But despite these great honours, there is some suggestion that Horus was less than content. The wording of the Emperor's proclamation clearly claimed the glory of Horus's victories as his own. This was the usual rhetoric for such announcements - after all, the Primarchs were the sworn vassals of Him and his Imperium. And yet in the Primarch's eyes, the Emperor now spent his time in safety at his palace on Terra while Horus continued to win his Imperium for him. It seems likely that a deeply-rooted resentment had surfaced. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - Abaddon the Despoiler, the Warmaster of the Forces of Chaos and Lord of the Black Legion, gathered all the disparate forces of Chaos under his banner and unleashed the greatest conflict fought in the galaxy since the Horus Heresy itself in 999.M41, known as the 13th Black Crusade. Legion Homeworld Legion attacks the foe en masse]] bring another world into Imperial Compliance during the Great Crusade]] The Legion's homeworld of Cthonia no longer exists, having apparently lost geo-structural integrity and broken apart into asteroids and debris during the centuries following the Horus Heresy. Certainly the once ore-rich planet was riddled with mine workings right through to its dead core (in fact the numerous gangers that formed the population may originally have been imported as work teams to maintain the crumbling tunnels), however there is much conjecture that Cthonia was destroyed deliberately by the Imperium following the end of the Horus Heresy, when the Loyalist Astartes Legions acted to purge the homeworlds of each of the Traitor Legions to remove their Chaos corruption. Since the destruction of their fortress in the Eye of Terror by an alliance of Chaos Space Marines seeking to capture the body of the Warmaster Horus at the insistence of the former Emperor's Children Apothecary Fabius Bile, the Black Legion is no longer based on any particular planet, and is instead stationed permanently on various spacecraft within their large Legion fleet. They possess a single ancient Battle Barge from their original fleet, as well as other vessels commandeered or captured from the Imperium over the millennia. In particular, many of the oldest Imperial Army starships that rebelled during the Horus Heresy now seem to be under Abaddon's command, along with newer vessels he has ordered constructed within the Eye of Terror. Legion Organisation of the Sons of Horus attack]] Abakhol Warrior Squad]] The Black Legion is a flexible fighting force that can perform well and adapt quickly to any combat situation. It was trained to respond sharply and decisively to the tactical orders of its Warmaster and consequently the chain of command within the Legion was very efficient. This suffered significantly during the early years of exile in the Eye of Terror when the Legion was leaderless, but Abaddon has done much to restore discipline, mainly through fear and horrendous violence inflicted on those that displease him. Horus' favoured doctrine of 'tearing the throat out of the enemy' by eliminating their high command in a swift strike remains a well-used tactic. Before the events of the Heresy, the Luna Wolves were organised like any other Space Marine Legion, with companies led by individual leaders. There were twenty-five companies of Luna Wolves following the Ullanor Crusade. Each company consisted of six hundred Space Marines according to Horus Rising when Loken's Company embarked on securing Sixty-Three Nineteen. If this is accurate then the number of total Astartes throughout the Sons of Horus must come to about fifteen thousand Space Marines, an above average number for a Legion as most Legions numbered around ten thousand strong. Several company captains also served as the Legion's Mournival; before the Heresy this included Garviel Loken, 'Little' Horus Aximand, Tarik Torgaddon and Ezekyle Abaddon. The Mournival served as an advisory body to Horus, but in truth held no extra power above that of the other company captains. After the death of Horus, proper structure within the squads and companies disintegrated. The survivors formed into warbands of varying size and composition, led by individuals known as Chaos Champions. These Champions were either ranking officers from the Horus Heresy, or newly emerged leaders who had won favour with the Ruinous Powers through their violent deeds. When circumstances dictated, several warbands would rally together under the banner of a greater Chaos Champion, or even Abaddon himself, usually in preparation for a major raid or incursion into the Imperium. The overriding belief of the Legion prior to the Warmaster's demise was in the ultimate superiority of Warmaster Horus and, by association, themselves. In continually seeking to prove themselves as the greatest Legion, they did indeed achieve most in terms of sheer numbers of worlds brought into the Imperial fold prior to the Heresy, although much effort had to be expended by other forces to completely pacify these new worlds. Their defeat and exile dealt a crushing blow to the collective ego of the Legion. Specialist Units Legion before its corruption by Chaos, by Imperial Artisan Aerion the Faithful; from left to right is "Little Horus" Aximand, Ezekyle Abaddon, Garviel Loken and Tarik Torgaddon]] *'The Mournival' - An unofficial counsel of advisers to the Primarch Horus, made up of four senior Captains of the Legion selected for their leadership capabilities and tactical minds. Found only in the Luna Wolves Legion, the Mournival were considered outside the official chain-of-command and carried no official weight, yet their counsel was considered extremely valuable to the Primarch. They had many responsibilities which included watching over the Legion's moral core and help guide its philosophy in prosecuting its obligated duties. They would on occasion even provide Horus the means to posturise politically, as a means to save face or present a certain front when in the presence of their allies and enemies alike. Each member of the Mournival was singled-out by the ornamentation of their helms with the brand of the various phases of the moon above the right eyepiece; the last members of the Mournival before the Legion fell to Chaos included Captain "Little Horus" Aximand (Half Moon), First Captain Ezekyle Abaddon (Full Moon), Captain Garviel Loken (New Moon) and Captain Tarik Torgaddon (Gibbous Moon) . Legion Combat Doctrine The Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos]] The Legion was a flexible fighting force, able to adapt to almost any combat situation. The Legion possessed an efficient chain of command, which fell into disarray after the head, Horus, was killed over Terra. Abaddon managed to restore a measure of discipline, mainly through fear and violence. The Black Legion generally favours close combat over ranged firefights, and Horus' tactic of "ripping the throat out of the enemy," the annihilation of the enemy's command center through the use of a small force referred to as the speartip, is still a favoured method of attack. Black Legion commanders seek to apply constant pressure on the enemy in a number of lightning fast strikes. These sharp but limited assaults are meant to disrupt the enemy and secure positions that can be used for fire support. This in turn keeps the pressure on while new attacks are being prepared. The time-lapse between each assault decreases with each advance, and the commander will usually wait until the pressure reaches its highest point. When this occurs, the commander will lead his Chosen in a final, devastating assault; an attack in which teleport-capable Terminators often feature. Hordes of daemons are also used for frontal assaults, and to pin the enemy while the Legion whittles them down. Legion Beliefs The overriding belief of the Legion prior to the Warmaster's demise was in the ultimate superiority of Horus and themselves. In continually seeking to prove themselves as the greatest Legion, they did indeed achieve most in terms of sheer numbers of worlds brought into the Imperial fold prior to the Heresy. Their defeat and exile was a crushing blow to the collective ego of the Legion. It has taken all the strength of character of their new commander, Abaddon, to restore the Legion's sense of pride and refocus on their ultimate goal - to overthrow everything which the false Emperor of Mankind created. Legion Gene-Seed ]] The Black Legion's gene-seed, prior to the incident on the Feral World of Davin where Horus was brought back from the brink of death through the power of the the Serpent Temple's Chaos Sorcerers and the corruptive touch of the Ruinous Powers, was perfectly pure and unusually potent, since it was derived from Horus' genome. However, following their corruption by Chaos, the Black Legion's Space Marines started to exhibit random mutations, and it is likely that this taint now goes down to the gene-seed level. The regular practice among the Legion's Astartes of seeking daemonic possession may also have accelerated the effect. However, such mutations are seen as a mark of favour from the Chaos deities and are generally displayed with pride, though it also means that the Legion can no longer produce new Astartes from its gene-seed since the Astartes organs will not properly cultivate or will be so warped as to kill any human male they are implanted within. This inability to replace their losses is a problem that afflicts all of the Traitor Legions and drives them to seek out uncorrupted Imperial Astartes gene-seed stores whenever possible. Notable Legion Members ]] *'Horus' - Primarch of the Legion and Imperial Warmaster. *'Ezekyle Abaddon' - First Captain of the elite 1st Company, leader of the Mournival. *'Tarik Torgaddon' - Captain of the 2nd Company who remained loyal. Killed at Istvaan III. (Deceased) *'Iacton Qruze' "The Half-Heard" - Captain of the 3rd Company. Born on Cthonia. A Captain of the Luna Wolves since the Legion's inception and a veteran of the Unification Wars on Terra. Considered ancient by dint of his length of service to the Legion as well as die-hard habits of the old-Legion he couldn't seem to break. Remained loyal when his Primarch Horus betrayed his oath to the Emperor. Fled on the frigate Eisenstein during the bombing of Istvaan III. *'Hastur Sejanus' - Captain of the 4th Company and member of the Mournival. Sejanus was sent as an ambassador to greet the leader of the world of Sixty-Three-Nineteen who styled himself the "Emperor of Mankind" and whose planet had not yet been brought into Imperial Compliance, and was brutally murdered. Horus loved Sejanus like a son. (Deceased) *'Horus Aximand' "Little Horus" - Captain of the 5th Company and also a member of the Mournival. Aximand was originally very loyal, but reluctantly turned to the Ruinous Powers when the Warmaster took ill on the feral world of Davin and was seeking a way to be cured by the Chaos Cult known as the Temple of the Serpent Lodge. Killed Tarik Torgaddon during the fighting on Istvaan III, but is overcome with regret for his actions. Both Horus and First Captain Abaddon take notice of this, but take no actions against him. *'Serghar Targost' - Captain of the 7th Company and Sons of Horus Lodge Master. *'Garviel Loken' - Captain of the 10th Company and a member of the Mournival after the death of Hastur Sejanus. Possesses one of the most analytical and perceptive minds of the Legion. Loken anticipates the betrayal and strife that ultimately results in a way none of the other Sons of Horus ever foresaw. Loken, along with his friends Captain Torgaddon and Sergeant Nero Vipus, are selected to subjugate the world of Istvaan III, which had recently declared itself an independent principality. However, shortly after the planet's liberation, Horus betrays the Loyalist Astartes on the planet below, releasing an ordnance of life-eater virus bombs. However, because of Captain Saul Tarvitz of the Emperor's Children, many of the Loyalists manage to survive the initial bombardment. Captains Loken, Torgaddon, and Tarvitz take command of the Loyalist elements that remain. Their traitor Mournival brothers, Ezekyle Abaddon and Horus Aximand, land on the planet's surface to kill Loken and Torgaddon. In the ensuing fight, Torgaddon is killed, but before Loken can be killed, the building is crushed by the Imperator-class Titan Dies Irae. Loken somehow manages to survive, and is left badly wounded. He is then presumed killed following the final bombardment. *'Luc Sedirae' - Captain of the 13th Company. An exceptional warrior, Sedirae's martial exploits were considered not far behind those of First Captain [[]Abaddon]]. Sedirae was even considered at one point for elevation into the esteemed ranks of the Mournival brotherhood, but was passed over in favour of Garviel Loken. The rumoured reason for this was that he was considered too ruthless in battle and too eager an advocate of warfare. Sedirae was later present on the planet Dagonet in the Segmentum Ultima during the opening days of the Horus Heresy. This world had been the site of one of Horus' first conquests, in which he claimed the planet for the Imperium with only a single bolter shot. A lengthy civil war ensued with the pro-Horus aristocracy emerging as the dominant rulers of the planet. At the beginning of the Horus Heresy, Dagonet declared their allegiance to the Warmaster and invited him to attend a ceremony in his honour. But recently there had been a number of assassination attempts on his life. Therefore, Sedirae, acting as a body-double, wore Horus' armour and descended to the planet's surface in the Warmaster's place. Upon removing his helm, a team of Imperial assassins (unbeknownst to them) killed the false 'Horus'. The Sons of Horus were roused to murderous rage and killed Dagonet's entire aristocracy, and then vented its anger against the entire world, massacring the entire planet's population. *'Tybalt Marr', "The Either" & Verulam Moy, "The Or" - Captains of the 18th and 19th Companies, respectively, both had an unusually close friendship with one another. They were amongst those Luna Wolves battle-brother who looked very similar in physical appearance to that of their Primarch Horus, and were colloquially known as 'Sons of Horus'. Though notable for their striking resemblance to their Primarch, the similarities between the two were such (Both physical and in the way in which they interacted with one another, and the similar styles in which they led their respective companies) that most within the Legion considered them almost as identical twins. Therefore, they were respectively referred to as the 'The Either' and 'The Or'. Their companies often fought together in concert when circumstances permitted. It is interesting to note that Captain Moy was often placed in a speartip (a term used by the original Luna Wolves Legion as the initial assault element), while Captain Marr was not. It would be on Davin's moon that Captain Moy would meet his fate. Already a member of the warrior-lodge capable file officer, Moy still hungered for the opportunity to distinguish himself as one of the elite of their Legion. When he was selected by the Warmaster to lead a speartip into the crashed flagship of the renegade Eugen Temba, it appeared his opportunity for glory had finally arrived. Unfortunately, he was killed when he encountered the now Chaos-corrupted Temba after refusing his offer to submit to the corrupting influence of Father Nurgle. The death of Moy affected Marr greatly, as he became sullen and withdrawn after visiting the scene of his friend's death. With Moy's death, Marr changed his mind about joining the Legion's warrior-lodge and so, on the eve of the Horus Heresy, he was inducted by Horus himself and followed his Legion to its eventual path of damnation. *'Lev Goshen' - Captain of the 25th Company *'Maloghurst' "The Twisted" - Warmaster's Equerry and public voice, Maloghurst was known as 'The Twisted' for being a shrewd manipulator and the way in which his brilliant mind schemed up complex machinations. Known as a formidable warrior within the Legion there was some speculation that he was a serious contender for the First Captaincy which was held by Ezekyled Abaddon before the Warmaster made him his equerry. During the compliance of the world designated as Sixty-Three-Nineteen, Maloghurst was dispatched by the Warmaster to the planet's surface to parlay with the false leader of this world known as the 'Emperor of Mankind'. Unfortunately, Maloghurst met his fate when his Stormbird was shot down and he was horribly wounded after crash landing on the planet's surface. His body was mangled and his spine horribly twisted. His body was now as physically twisted as his foul mind. Though physically unable to serve on active status, when selected by his Primarch to serve as his trusted advisor, Maloghurst was more than willing. After Horus' corruption on Davin, he conspired to overthrow the Emperor and install himself as the new Emperor of Mankind. It was Maloghurst's job to ensure that the Warmaster's orders were carried out, in the capacity as the chief enforcer of Horus' will. During the initial phases to rid Loyalist elements within the various Legions on Istvaan III, the Loyalist Captain Nathaniel Garro seized the frigate Eisenstein to warn the Emperor of the Warmaster's treahcery. It was Maloghurst who directed Death Guard First Captain Calas Typhon aboard his ship, the Terminus Est to intercept and prevent the Eisenstein from escaping. *'Kalus Ekaddon' - Captain of the Catulan Reaver Squad *'Falkus Kibre' - Captain of the Justaerin Terminator Squad (Widowmakers) *'Nero Vipus' - Locasta Tactical Squad Sergeant assigned to the 10th Company *'Xavyer Jubal' - Hellebore Tactical Squad Sergeant assigned to the 10th Company *'Talonus' – Pithraes Tactical Squad Sergeant assigned to the 10th Company *'Rassek' – Terminator Squad Sergeant attached to 10th Company. Possibly a member of the elite Justaerin Terminator Squad. *'Kairus' – Walkure Tactical Squad Sergeant assigned to the 10th Company Chapter Fleet ' Capital Ship, the Vengeful Spirit]] *'Vengeful Spirit' (Flagship) - Warmaster Horus' flagship of the Sons of Horus. Legion Appearance The first version of Power Armour colours used by the XVI Legion was predominantly off-white, with black trim, and the Terminators and Assault Marine squads used glossy black armour. The Legion's badge was a wolf's head imposed over an inverted crescent moon. After the Ullanor Crusade and the Interex incident, the Legion's change in name to the Sons of Horus accompanied a change in colouring. The Legion's Power Armour was decorated predominantly a pale green, with black or gold trim, while some Space Marines' gauntlets were coloured dark red. The Legion badge changed to become a stylised eye over a cross - the Eye of Terra. This colour scheme was retained until Abaddon the Despoiler took command of the Legion's remnants. The Black Legion, as the name suggests, wears black Power Armour. The armour is decorated with gold trim and Chaotic iconography. The symbol of the Eye was retained, however it was now superimposed over the eight-pointed Star of Chaos, now known as the Eye of Horus. The shift of the Legion's colour scheme from white to its current black was ordered by Abaddon to mark the Legion's shame after their failure to overthrow the Emperor of Mankind's rule in the Horus Heresy. Sources *''Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (1988) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Galaxy in Flames'' (Horus Heresy Novel) by Ben Counter *''Horus Rising'' (Horus Heresy Novel) by Dan Abnett *''False Gods'' (Horus Heresy Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Horus Heresy Novel) by Ben Counter Category:B Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:First Founding